In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,721, I discussed the problems that have risen in recent years in the use of compact discs in automobiles and the like. I described and claimed a solution to this problem where a container is disclosed that enables the user to open the container and remove the disc with only one hand, thereby not significantly impairing the concentration of the driver.
Although the invention in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,721 solves the problems discussed, there is no provision for stopping the forward movement of the disc supporting tray. There is little support for the disc when it exits the container prior to insertion into a disc player. There is thus a need for an improved compact disc container that can be operated with one hand to release a disc.